Lost Generation
Lost Generation is the seventh episode of the second season and the twentieth episode overall. Summary A family reunion unfolds with layers of typical Godfrey dysfunction. Peter and Roman’s quest to save lives forces them to reveal their true natures. Plot Miranda has a freaky black and white dream involving another mass family murder and the White Mask Cult. Did the sex transfer Roman and Peter’s still unexplained shared dream power to her? Peter and Roman share an awkward non-conversation about last night over coffee. When Miranda skips into the room, it’s clear she doesn’t share in the awkwardness; in fact, she’s downright bubbly even despite the fucked up dream. She recounts the details to a surprised Roman and Peter, who rush off to discuss. Norman calls Roman to ask him to meet up at the Institute, and Peter leaves to report on his recent dreams to Michael Chasseur. Michael tells Peter he’s got other things on his plate and doesn’t have time to go dream-chasing, forcing Peter to tell Michael that Roman’s involved in the dreaming as well. Over at the Institute, Roman, Olivia, and Norman have a tearful, happy family reunion with Shelley. She tells them everything that happened while she was away. Olivia tries to be motherly, causing Roman to get angry because he believes Olivia is using Shelley. Pryce ends up kicking them both out, declaring them to be toxic for a still-healing Shelley. Roman, of course, ends up sneaking back into Shelley’s room once Pryce’s back is turned. He tries to comfort Shelley by telling her he’ll do his best to keep Olivia away from them for good. Norman returns to his private investigator, Leticia, where she tells him she has linked Olivia to a murder committed years ago – in 1965. Norman and Leticia go to her by her job title and I feel kinda bad about that – decide to meet with the only living witness to the murder. Michael, instead of going to the house Peter showed him, goes to Roman’s office. Roman refuses to answer any of Michael’s questions and denies knowing anything about the dreams. Michael leaves for the house in Ohio, just as the scene cuts to the soon-to-be-murdered family doing the things Miranda saw in her dream. The dream police is cutting it close. Pryce takes Shelley to his body-in-a-box project, Prycilla – and tells her that he intends to map Shelley’s brain pattern onto the body. “This is the new you,” Pryce declares. Shelley hugs Pryce in gratitude as Prycilla opens her eyes. Later, Shelley inspects the body on her own and realizes Prycilla is awake, aware, and alive. Over at Roman Godfrey’s Expensive Modern House, Destiny drops by for a surprise visit to see Miranda. They argue, as before, but when Miranda tries to shove Destiny out, Destiny gets a vision of snakes, blood, children with spikes coming out of their chins, and other horrible things. Destiny warns Miranda of the danger, but Miranda, freaked out by the visions, tells herself it’s another one of Destiny’s attempts to get her to leave Peter alone. Roman is about to go in for another “treatment” when Olivia storms up, yelling about him trying to get her evicted from her cottage at the hospital. Olivia tries to tell Roman she’s making amends for her mistakes, but Roman isn’t having any of it. Two more treatments and Roman’s human – and he plans on doing this to Nadia as well once she’s old enough. Angry, Olivia drops one last bombshell onto Roman: JR is not his father, Norman is… and Letha was Roman’s sister. The Cult is already putting their murder plan in action as Michael rolls up to the house. Unfortunately, the house Peter sent Michael to isn’t the right one. Michael is pissed, and thinks Peter is fucking with him or worse, trying to send him out of the town for some nefarious reason. Norman and Leticia show up in Buffalo, New York to talk to the murder witness, Donna. When they show her a photo lineup, she freaks out, and points out Olivia by drawing a number on the wall with her own feces. Leticia wants to go to the sheriff with this, hoping it will at the very least create reasonable doubt and exonerate Norman. He refuses, which doesn’t matter because Leticia plans on doing it anyway. Pryce finds a distraught Shelley on the roof of the Institute. He tells her everyone loves her and is happy she’s back, but Shelley believes she’s putting everyone in danger. She also tells him that the new body has a soul – she knows because they communicated – and if getting a new body means replacing that girl’s soul, she doesn’t want it. In an effort to convince Shelley to take the body, he shows her that Prycilla is just emulating Shelley, and that there’s no actual brain activity in the body. Once Shelley agrees to the procedure and leaves, Pryce plugs in the computer monitor and reveals that he knows Prycilla has brain activity and a soul after all, and he intends to kill her for Shelley. Peter tries to get more information about the dream Miranda had. Miranda gets suspicious and asks what’s going on, but Roman comes back home before Peter can tell her. Peter goes to check on Roman, who seems to be more messed up than usual after his treatment, and together they figure out the little boy in Miranda’s dream is on Hemlock Grove’s Little League team. They leave the house and Miranda behind to continue their investigation, arriving at the correct house just in time to save the little boy. Peter spots the killers hiding behind the trees and goes after them, turning into a wolf to better track the men down. Together, Roman and Peter kill the cult members. And Miranda walks up unnoticed. Elsewhere, Norman and Leticia report their findings to Michael, who isn’t as skeptical as Norman believed he would be. Michael begins to tell them about upirs. Olivia and the Russian scientist meet up again, where they make plans to ruin Roman’s final treatment. At the end of the day, Norman returns to Olivia, where he begins to have angry sex with her, then steals some of her hairs to presumably run a few tests. Pryce goes to Prycilla and shuts her life support off, telling her that he’s placing Shelley’s livelihood over his own success as a scientist. Miranda is seen kidnapping baby Nadia and putting her into a box in lieu of a baby carseat and taking her away from what Miranda probably sees as two crazy serial killers. Cast Main Cast *Famke Janssen as Olivia Godfrey *Bill Skarsgård as Roman Godfrey *Landon Liboiron as Peter Rumancek *Madeleine Martin as Shelley Godfrey *Kaniehtiio Horn as Destiny Rumancek *Dougray Scott as Norman Godfrey *Madeleine Martin as Miranda Cates *Joel de la Fuente as Dr. Johann Pryce *Vivienne and Jacqueline Gimenes as Nadia Godfrey Recurring Cast *Demore Barnes as Michael Chasseur *Shauna MacDonald as Dr. Galina Zhelezhnova-Burdukovskaya Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes